Forever gone
by 12bellarke12
Summary: This story is still along the story line of the 100, but in reverse. Yes, this is a bellarke story but it does contain other ships and goes from different point of veiws
1. The thoughts of her

BELLAMY'S POV (point of view)

It had been 3 years since primfaya. Everyday I thought about her, how she was if she was still alive. But I knew there was nothing I could do. She was in space all alone. Clarke Griffin, the strongest and most beautiful girl I had ever met. I could've gone back to the arc with her but she told me that I had to stay with our people. So I let her go, worst mistake of my life.

FLASHBACK (when the world was ending again)

"Hey princess, right now you dont look like someone who just saved the world"

"Because we didn't"

"What do you mean Clarke"

"What I mean is the world is going to end again and there is nothing we can do"

I grabbed her hand to balance her after the blood transfusion. And continued to hold onto her until we got back to the arc. She explained everything about what allie had told her. I wasn't quite sure if I believed her maybe she was still a little tipsy from the night blood. But she was dead sure that the world was going to end again so I told her we would talk about it in the morning.

CLARKE'S POV ( still in the flashback)

I woke up in bed with Bellamy's arm around me. It was so cute when he slept. And how he made me feel like the luckiest girl alive.

I slipped out of bed trying not to wake him up, and right as I was about to walk out of the tent I heard his sexy morning voice.

"Good morning, princess"

"Good morning, my knight in shining armor" he gave me a light kiss and after a few seconds deepening it. And he started to pull me back into bed as raven walked in.

"Well good morning love birds"

Both me and Bellamy blushing from embarrassment.

Raven continued " Clarke, lets go"

Bellamy grabbed my hand And i asked where I was going. I told him someone's got to save the world. I saw his sexy smirk as I walked out of the tent

BACK TO REALITY ( BELLAMY'S POV)

I always thought about her the way she always put everyone above her self, and thats why were all here now.

Still in my deep train of thought, I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was raven. As soon as she looked in my eyes she automatically knew what I was thinking about.

"I miss her to Bell"

I looked down feeling guilty. As her pointer finger brought up my chin, she kissed me.

" I love Bellamy, and I know Clarke will always hold a special place in your heart, you loved her and that wont just go away."

"Thanks Raven"

I kissed her, looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. Even having the smartest girl alive, in love with you, I still think about what would happen if Clarke were still here.

AUTHOR-

I hope you are liking the story so far, and yes I promise this is a bellarke story. I'm planning on having their reunion in chapters 3 or 4. This story is still based off of the same story line I'm just kind of switching it up by putting clarke up into space. But just to let you know the people that were in the bunker are still there the only people on earth are the people on the arc in the show, aka, Bellamy, Raven, Murphy, Echo, Emori,Harper, and Monty.


	2. Now and then

3 years after primfaya

CLARKE'S POV

Everyday was the same get up eat breakfast, radio Bellamy, run the simulations on how to get back to earth, and take care of my daughter, Maddie. I think I was about 3 months pregnant when I got back on the arc. And knowing that the world was going to end i couldn't tell Bellamy he was going to have a kid, he never would have let come up here. But I learned to cope. Everyday I would tell Maddie about Bellamy and the Rest of the 100. Her favorite stories were about raven. And How many times she had saved their asses. Ever since the day she was born I told her that we would find a way back to earth. And I have failed her. I dont regret telling Bellamy that there was a second ship hidden that allie had told me about. I just wish that Maddie could meet him and everyone else.

FLASHBACK ( right before she left)

Raven and I had tried everything, but we couldn't make the nightblood. Raven had told me that the recipe or whatever scientists called it was on the ark. And since there was a rocket in allies lab for someone to take. Raven had offered but I told her she could easily have ceased. So I said that I would go. She was very resistant at first but knew what had to be done. We both knew that there would be no way for me to come back.

I said my goodbyes going to Bellamy last. I told him how much I loved him and that I would see him soon. Lying to him made my heart feel empty. He refused to let me go. But I told him that it was the right thing to do. He wanted to go in my place but raven had only gone through training with me. I could see the tears started to flood in his eyes.

" Clarke please dont leave me."

"Hey, hey I'm not leaving you I'm saving your ass like always."

He gave a small laugh and gave me a kiss.

" Clarke Griffin you are the most stubborn person alive and thats why if you die I'm never talking to you again"

"Never" I said in a playful way

"Never" he answered quietly. He kissed me wrapping his arms tightly around my waste. Making me feel like there was nobody else in the world but us. He made our way into a tent, not separating even and inch. He started to tug at the back of my shirt taking it off. As he pulled his off i moved my hand along his chest as he started to kiss my neck. And then under the covers we went.

BACK TO REALITY

I couldn't stop crying. I miss him so much. He gives so many emotions that i dont know what to do with. I immediately stopped crying as I heard maddies foot steps in the hall way. It sounded like she was running.

"Clarke!"

"Hey, Maddie, whats wrong."

" There's a ship. And there is still people on it.


End file.
